


TSN | ME | 杯沿

by Hilbert_space



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: “可能有那么一分钟，我连话都不会说了。你们自然而然得可怕，就好像我和你们的常识不是一个同宇宙的！老天啊，我说，你们想过接吻吗？”Chris说。不管怎么说，Facebook的潘多拉盒子无疑是Chris打开的。——————旧文搬运，作于2014.9





	TSN | ME | 杯沿

\---  
TSN | ME | 杯沿  
\---  
The social network Moviefanfic

仅仅是电影同人，并不是RPS

Mark×Eduardo  
——————

  
“不，我不认为这是红牛推出的2.5L新包装，而且，如果你注意到此刻正位于你手心的标签纸上清清楚楚地绘着激浪的logo——”

  
Dustin Moskovitz使劲掷出手中的饮料炸弹，但塑料瓶并没击中沙发上的Chris，那个贱人躲过了它。大容量装的汽水瓶一路摔下沙发，咕嘟嘟地滚到了地上。

  
“我要的是红牛！”Dustin大叫，“天哪，连续高强度工作了16个小时的Dustin快要死了，因为他的朋友连一滴红牛都不给他——拜托，那个叫做Zuckerberg的程序打印机也需要红牛的浇灌，好吗？”

  
Chris弯腰捡起汽水瓶，朝Dustin耸耸肩，“你需要睡觉，你们都是。以及在此之前，往胃袋里浇灌足够的糖水。”

  
Dustin突然意识到了一个挺重要的问题。

  
“我饿了。”

  
Chris慈母般地看着他，“快去亲吻Eduardo的鞋子吧，他带来了食物——尽管你很可能只是沾Mark的光。”

   
“你们不是我的朋友，”Dustin耷拉下耳朵，泪汪汪地看着房间另一端Eduardo的背影。巴西人戴着耳机，一边把外卖食物盒从塑料袋里拿出来，一边随着只有他自己能听见的音乐轻轻地哼着歌。Dustin放大了声音，“只有Eduardo爱我！”

  
“哦，坏Dustin，”Chris将汽水瓶放在茶几上，“是你在开封碳酸汽水前不要命地摇晃了它，所以，必须由你负责打开它的盖子。”

  
Dustin还没来得及说话，属于Mark的门就打开了。卷毛的眼底无疑有很深的阴影，整个神态也有些恍惚。看上去只是被食物香气吸引出来的。

   
“光荣的任务归于我们英勇的击剑客，”Dustin迅速挪动了下自己的屁股，把汽水瓶面前的位置留了出来，“Mark，来为我们一人倒一杯。”

  
Mark乖乖地在空位上坐下，抓过瓶子开始拧瓶盖。

  
沙发上的另两个人都有点呆滞地看着他。也许只有梦游的Mark能够如此不可思议地听话。

  
“操。”

  
小小的瓶盖像子弹一样危险地飞了出去，躁动的液体争先恐后地涌出瓶口，还有泡沫。它们爬过Mark握在瓶颈上的手，落到他没有衣物遮盖的膝盖上。

  
在那顶卷毛将要抬起而还没有抬起的危急时刻，Eduardo及时走了过来，扑灭了正在某人头顶冒烟的杀人欲望。

  
“披萨，”Eduardo放下纸盒，然后，将一叠纸杯放在Mark面前。

  
“你也许正需要它们。哦——”

  
“我更需要一叠他妈的纸巾，Wardo.”Mark用平板的声音说。

  
“你知道么，有些汽水溅到你头发上了。”

  
Mark抬起头，感到湿漉漉的前发粘在了额头上。而Eduardo……

  
Eduardo他妈的还正在笑。看着他，在笑。

 

 

 

  
Mark颤抖着手腕为纸杯倒上糖水。Chris坐在他斜对面，已经拿起了第二块披萨。该死，那块他本想拿的披萨。

  
他开始在心里诅咒没有易拉罐装汽水的披萨店，没有意识到这一杯快要满了，直到液面溢出了杯沿。

  
“Opps.”

  
Mark甩了甩左手，但之前留在手腕上的汽水已经凝固成了一道黏腻的糖渍。他凑过去，在杯子里喝了一口，顺便吮去了滴在食指上的一滴。

  
液面降至安全水位，他满意地将杯子推给坐在他正对面的Eduardo.最后一杯才是给自己的，Mark Zuckerberg不是机器人，他当然懂礼貌。

  
他只是真的有点饿了。最开始的两分钟，他都在奋力为自己装填食物。但是后来，Chris和Eduardo的表情都一致地变得难以接受。他不能不注意到。

  
“亲爱的Dustin，你能停止虐待那块可怜的馅饼吗？”Chris说。

  
“不。”

  
Eduardo也用手摸了摸额头，“Dustin，说真的，那……”巴西人停顿了一下，“有点恶心。”

  
“他用了舔的！”Dustin激动地，没头没尾地控诉着，“舔！你们都没注意？Eduardo，我发誓你看见了的，一定。你竟然觉得我更恶心？”

  
什么？

  
Mark努力转动开始犯困的大脑，同时把视线移向位于他左侧的大龄儿童Dustin（你根本没资格这么说别人，Mark！）。

  
“你，”Dustin看着他，披萨饼的碎屑不断地落在他们之间的沙发上，“Eduardo的那杯饮料，被递给他之前，你在它的杯沿上舔来舔去！”

  
Mark茫然地眨了眨眼睛。那是Eduardo的杯子，可Wardo都没冲他大喊大叫，不是吗？

  
Eduardo发出一声长长的叹息，再次把额头埋进手指间。“没那么夸张，好么，Dustin？”

  
是啊，Mark在心里附和。大惊小怪的Dustin.

  
“你们在一个杯子里喝水。”Dustin悲哀地说。

  
“所有的鱼也在同一座大海里喝水。”他回敬道。

  
Dustin的眼神显然是不想再和他交流。红头发的人转而去看着Chris，“你居然也指责我，Chris！”

  
“可怜的Dustin是个有史以来最迟钝的白痴，他不知道房间里还有一对有史以来最没有羞耻没有自觉的白痴。”

  
“我不知道你在说什么。”Dustin，Eduardo和Mark异口同声地说。

  
“操他妈的杯子，”Chris向后栽进沙发里，用手捂住眼睛，用一种又像哭又像笑的语气冲着天花板说，“你喜欢他的嘴唇在你的杯沿上留在的痕迹，Eduardo；你也喜欢他的嘴唇在你的杯沿上留在的痕迹，Mark.”

  
Eduardo睁大了他棕褐色的眼睛。Mark真想指出这个举动是严重犯规的。

  
“我不知道你在说什么……”Eduardo有点困惑，好像有点被Chris刚刚的话打晕了。

  
“上周我们在食堂，不，Dustin你不在，我不知道你那天去哪儿了，我们三个，”Chris用手指了指Eduardo和Mark，“Eduardo去为我们买饮料，一共三杯，左手，右手，还有一杯，可爱的Saverin天使用嘴叼着它的杯沿，走回到餐桌边。一次拿住了三杯水，聪明的Eduardo.

  
“Eduardo走回来，还没坐下，”Chris继续说下去，“我看见Mark伸手为自己接过了一杯饮料，像刚从沙漠里爬出来一样狂灌了一口。他拿的是Eduardo叼着的那杯。”

  
Dustin手里的馅饼掉到了地板上。

   
“可能有那么一分钟，我连话都不会说了。你们自然而然得可怕，就好像我和你们的常识不是一个同宇宙的！老天啊，我说，你们想过接吻吗？”Chris说。

  
不管怎么说，Facebook的潘多拉盒子无疑是Chris打开的。

FIN


End file.
